onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Hearts
Enchanted Hearts are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventh episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Centuries later, the current Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, tracks down his nemesis, Killian, and attempts to kill him for having kidnapped his wife Milah years ago. Instead, Milah stops Rumplestiltskin from hurting him, and she admits to running away with Killian. In exchange for both her and Killian's freedom, she promises him a magic bean. During a rendezvous aboard Killian's pirate ship, Rumplestiltskin questions Milah on her past decision to leave him for Killian, and the fact she left their son Baelfire. She admits to being a coward, and that she let misery over her marriage cloud her judgment, Ultimately, she claims the misery was a result of having never loved Rumplestiltskin. Furious over her words, Rumplestiltskin callously rips out her heart and crushes it, killing her instantly, as a heartbroken Killian holds Milah in her last moments. After Cora, the daughter of a miller, rises to power through learning magic, she decides to forfeit her upcoming marriage to Prince Henry in favor of running away with her lover Rumplestiltskin. Before they leave to start a life together, she asks Rumplestlitskin to teach her to rip out a heart, as she wants to take the King's heart as payback for humiliating her. Cora agrees to get the heart and then meet Rumplestiltskin in the courtyard. In the meantime, Rumplestiltskin goes to settle a past deal he once made with Fendrake, whom he owes his second-born child. Since he is set on having a child with Cora, he rips out and crushes Fendrake's heart, in the hopes of not needing to fulfill the deal if the contract holder is dead. Afterwards, Rumplestiltskin waits for Cora in the castle courtyard, where she shows up with her own heart in a box instead of the King's. She recounts the King telling her that "love is weakness", which gave her pause to consider that love will get in the way of her climb to power. She tearfully admits taking out her own heart because she has chosen power over love, although Rumplestiltskin assumes she had this planned all along and that she never loved him. Without her heart, Cora becomes more controlling and power thirsty. Many years later, Cora's daughter, Regina, falls deeply in love with a stable boy, Daniel. One night, they plan to run away together, but her mother catches them just as they are leaving. After a small struggle, Cora seems to understand the love Regina has for him, and she reconciles with her daughter. Cora then turns to Daniel, stating that a parent always wants what is best for their child, before ripping out his heart and crushing it, killing him. Devastated over the loss, Regina is pushed into an arranged marriage with King Leopold. Shortly following Regina's marriage to King Leopold, Rumplestiltskin teaches her how to rip out a living creature's heart and uses a black unicorn as the test subject. However, the skill itself only reminds Regina of how her mother ripped out Daniel's heart, leading her to refuse the method, so Rumplestiltskin tears out the unicorn's heart himself. Rather than do as he asks of her, Regina wants to know if resurrecting a deceased person is possible since she still longs for Daniel. He states magic cannot bring back the dead, yet Regina finds a scientist to use technological means to bring her true love back by using one of her mother's collected hearts. The experiment is a failure, leaving Regina devastated beyond repair, which causes her to change. She interrupts Rumplestiltskin's magic training session with a new apprentice, Trish, and rips out her heart to prove she deserves to be taught the dark arts. Impressed, Rumplestiltskin accepts Regina back as his protege. After the death of King Leopold, the Queen sends guards to bring a Huntsman to her. She tasks him with the job of killing her stepdaughter, Snow White, and bringing back the girl's heart as proof. The Queen promises him large rewards, but the Huntsman cares for naught except the protection of the wolves. She accepts his terms, to which he begins to carry out her orders by disguising himself as a guard to gain Snow White's trust, but she sees through his facade. Snow White manages to get away from him, but only for enough time to write a last letter to her stepmother. She gives it to the Huntsman, who is overcome with emotion upon reading it. He decides to let her go instead and delivers a heart of a deer to the Queen as a replacement. However, when the Queen gains the heart and holds it up to put it in one of the boxes in her chamber of hearts, none of the containers open for it. Furious at his trickery, she rips out his heart as payment, declaring that he belongs to her now, and if he ever crosses her again, all she has to do is squeeze. To help her daughter Regina get revenge on Snow White, Cora disguises herself as her husband Henry and shows up for a meeting with Snow White. When the real Henry arrives, Snow White turns her back in distraction, which allows Cora to steal her heart. Cora then tells Snow White to forget about this event, and after the bandit walks off, she places the heart in a box, intending to give it to Regina at her birthday party. In the hour before this, Henry returns Snow White's heart and puts a Black Knight's heart in the box as a decoy. At the party, Regina clasps the heart, while looking through her mirror at Snow White. Snow White gives a toast to her friends in honor of her stepmother, expressing hopes that Regina spends every birthday not finding her. Angered at the remark, Regina squeezes the heart and continually increases her grip on it, watching with delight as Snow White grows increasingly frantic. However, when a drunk Jiminy pops out from Snow White's shirt, giving way to a moment of hilarity, Regina crushes the heart, discovering the heart belongs to a Black Knight instead. Since learning that their unborn child can become good or evil, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to glimpse their baby's future by touching a unicorn's horn. In Prince Charming's vision, he picks up his infant daughter from a basket and holds her in his arms. In Snow White's vision, she sees her teenage daughter in a pink gown, and when she approaches to state herself as her mother, the girl rips out her heart and crushes it. In her grand scheme to enact the Dark Curse and rain misery on all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, the Queen sacrifices the heart of her most prized and precious steed. The curse does not work, so she goes to ask Rumplestiltskin, the maker of the Dark Curse, on what she did wrong. He scoffs at her attempt to enact the curse with a horse's heart, and pointedly instructs her to take the heart of the person she loves most. At first, Regina accosts him for even suggesting this, since the one she loved most is dead because of Snow White. However, when he asks if she has someone else that she loves, she immediately thinks of her father. The Queen leaves in a conflicted state, realizing she may need to sacrifice her father's heart, and she later tells Henry about Rumplestiltskin's revelation. Henry desperately tries to talk her out of it, and he insists they can start over and be happy as a family. She agrees to let go of her vengeance, but as the pair embrace, she betrays him by pulling out his heart. After Regina sacrifices the heart, the curse begins spreading throughout the Enchanted Forest. }} Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, has come to Storybrooke after twenty-eight years. Not knowing the magic she possesses, it is triggered when Graham kisses her and he has flashbacks of his life in the Enchanted Forest. Graham becomes convinced he lost his heart, and begs Emma to help him look for it. Regina gains insight that Graham is beginning to regain some memories of his life as the Huntsman in the Enchanted Forest. After he turns against Regina, and she, having no further use for him now that he is not loyal to her anymore, takes his heart and squeezes it to dust. The result is Graham dies of a "sudden heart attack". }} At the old cell, they find a mysterious parchment with Emma's name written repeatedly as well as a jar with no ink inside. Suddenly, compelled by Cora's grasp, Aurora throws a rock at a lever, trapping herself and her allies inside the confines of the enclosure. Cora steps out of the shadows to confirm Aurora's heart is now hers and squeezes it as a demonstration. She leaves with Hook to prepare for the journey to Storybrooke. While trapped, Mary Margaret discovers a solution in the parchment, which was written using squid ink. She blows the dust from the ink to melt away the cage bars, freeing them, though Aurora asks to be tied up and left behind since Cora is still in control of her heart. The remaining trio arrive at Lake Nostos to stop Cora and Hook. As they battle, a satchel containing Aurora's heart nearly falls into the portal, but is saved by Hook, who then throws it to Mulan. As Emma and Mary Margaret continue to defend themselves from their enemies, Mulan is allowed to depart back to the cell and successfully returns Aurora's heart. Emma and Mary Margaret make it safely back to Storybrooke, though Cora and Hook eventually find another method for journeying there as well. Cora's presence in town is a game changer, pushing Regina to side with her mother, as they team up to search for Dark One's dagger to force Mr. Gold to kill everyone. The ultimate goal out of all this is for Regina to have Henry to herself. David and Mary Margaret catch word of their plan and discover the dagger hidden in the minute hand of the clock tower. Just as the two prepare to leave with the dagger in hand, Cora and Regina teleport in with Mary Margaret's beloved servant from the Enchanted Forest, Johanna. To compel Mary Margaret in handing over the dagger, Regina takes out Johanna's heart and begins to squeeze it and the life out of the owner. Unable to watch an innocent life be vanquished in front of her, Mary Margaret surrenders the dagger. Satisfied, Regina returns the heart as a relieved Johanna runs towards Mary Margaret's waiting embrace. Cora cuts off the reunion by flinging Johanna out the clock tower to her death. Johanna's death has a remarkably dark change in Mary Margaret, who is tired of being good, and pledges she will protect more people from dying by killing Cora. Just as Mary Margaret is becoming more open to the idea of eliminating Cora for the greater good, Mr. Gold's life hangs in the balance due to a wound he sustained by Hook. He tempts her into using a candle on Cora's heart. From this, Cora will only die if the heart is placed back in her chest, so Mary Margaret tricks Regina into doing so. Afterwards, Mary Margaret feels horrible for her actions. When Cora regains her heart, she feels genuine love and happiness for the first time in a long while, but dies shortly after in Regina's arms. As a second part of the candle spell, Cora's death results in Mr. Gold's wound healing. Mary Margaret, now regretful, rushes in to stop Regina, but Cora is already gone. In Neverland, while Mr. Gold begins a solo mission of rescuing Henry from Pan, he comes across a wounded Tamara in the jungle. He heals her as she apologizes for shooting his son, Neal, and causing his death. Mr. Gold does not forgive Tamara and exacts revenge by ripping out and crushing her heart to dust. To settle a long-standing grudge, ex-fairy Tinker Bell kidnaps Regina and threatens to poison her with Dreamshade. Regina offers up her own heart and lets Tinker Bell decide what to do with it. Instead, Tinker Bell explodes in anger over how she tried to help Regina in the past by guiding her to true love, which the latter rejected. Regina admits to running away from true love due to fears of what she might become without all the anger inside herself. She exemplifies how dark her own heart physically looks is a direct result of her choice in picking darkness over light, and pleads for Tinker Bell not to make the same mistake. Eventually, Tinker Bell listens and hands back the heart to Regina. Pan, who is losing his immorality, tricks Henry into believing Neverland's weakening magic will have a direct impact on everyone else. To "save" magic, Henry must give up his own heart, which will result in death. However, Henry himself is unaware he is going to die as Pan tells him the sacrifice for giving up his heart is never being able to leave Neverland. Additionally, the real reason Pan needs Henry's heart is to regain immortality by absorbing all the magic in Neverland. Despite Emma, Neal and Regina's attempts to prove that Pan is lying to him, Henry goes through with the sacrifice and dies. After Pan flees the scene, Regina casts a preservation on Henry's body to last one hour. Back at the Lost Boy camp, she attempts to exert force against Felix while demanding to know Pan's whereabouts. When this fails, she threatens to take out his heart until Emma steps up to encourage the Lost Boys to tell them the truth. Emma wins them over by promising to take them off the island, to which they admit Pan is at his "thinking tree" in Pixie Woods. She, Mary Margaret and Regina head there, but are ensnared by the tree's vines. Pan tries to bring out guilt out of each woman so the tree, fueled by a mechanism to attack those who feel regret, will kill them. Only Regina regrets nothing, and breaks free of the vines to tear out Henry's heart from Pan's chest. They hurry back aboard the Jolly Roger where Regina places the heart back in time as Henry gasps to life. While Henry is resting comfortably in a room below deck, Regina uses magic to give him immunity from ever having his heart taken out. Afterwards, Pan materializes to Henry and tries to steal his heart, only to be blocked by the protection spell, and goes for the boy's shadow. This is stopped when Mr. Gold absorbs Pan into Pandora's Box, but not before the two youngsters secretly switch bodies. Pan becomes a menace in Storybrooke after returning home in Henry's body by tricking Regina into taking him into her vault and stealing the scroll for the Dark Curse. As one of the last ingredients needed for casting the curse, he sacrifices the heart of his most loyal underling, Felix. Before doing so, Pan explains to Felix that though the scroll says the thing he loves most is needed for the curse, in fact, love doesn't have to be romantic of familial, and can entail loyalty. In a panic, Felix realizes that Pan is talking about him, and tries to resist in a useless endeavor as his heart is ripped out and crushed to dust. }} Needing Emma's light magic to defeat Zelena, a a new curse must be cast to bring everyone back to Storybrooke. As with the last curse, the heart of the thing someone loves most must be sacrificed, so Prince Charming offers his for Snow White to cast the curse. After the heart is crushed, Zelena alters the spell to make everyone forget the last year and smugly considers how Snow White, stripped of her memories, will wonder in agony about where her husband could be. At Snow White's request, Regina rips her heart in two, placing one half in Prince Charming and bringing him back to life, as the curse overtakes them all. }} Showing up to Regina's house, Zelena distracts her sister with a chat after sending Mr. Gold to fetch her heart from Robin Hood and the Merry Men. At first, Robin Hood refuses to relent until Mr. Gold threatens to kill Roland, to which he forfeits the heart to him. After it is delivered to Zelena, Regina realizes the latter hasn't crushed the heart yet and must have other intentions with it. Due to Belle's research, it is revealed Zelena wants to cast a time spell to change her own past, and Regina's heart is one of the needed ingredients for it. }} In order for her to save Robin Hood from Zelena without having Mr. Gold interfere, Regina approaches Belle, taking her heart without her permission, and sending her to the well to summon Mr. Gold. When Belle asks him his reasons for being in town, he rips out his own heart, now almost completely black with a small portion of light, explaining that all his dark deeds are poisoning him and only the Author can reverse it. Belle, accepting his reasons, reconciles with him. After the pair break apart from a kiss, Regina controls Belle into mocking Mr. Gold, stating that Will Scarlet is a much better kisser, and calling him pathetic for trying to win her back. Mr. Gold is puzzled by her words, as Belle becomes unresponsive, before Regina reveals herself. Belle, ordered by Regina, forgets everything that transpired and walks off. Regina then warns Mr. Gold against interfering with her plan to save Robin, or she will crush Belle's heart. With Regina out of town with Emma, Maleficent guards Belle's heart, until Mr. Gold persuades Will to steal it while the dragoness is distracted. Will then shows the heart to Belle, who is alarmed that Regina took it without her knowing. Attempting to make his final amends with her, Mr. Gold expresses remorse about lying to Belle throughout their marriage. He reasons that by returning her heart, Will is now her protector, as he deems himself unworthy for the task. After Mr. Gold restores her heart, he walks out, as Belle stares longingly after him. To save Mr. Gold, whose dark heart is killing him, the Apprentice rips out the heart and uses the Sorcerer's Hat to remove the darkness and contain it. He restores Mr. Gold's heart, which is now completely white, and places him under a preservation spell to allow him time to heal. }} Through a dreamcatcher, Emma learns Merlin turned into a tree when the first Dark One stole one of his tears, which he shed after losing his lover. To free Merlin, Regina relives the memory of Cora killing Daniel, so one of her tears shed from heartbreak can be used as a spell ingredient. Emma secretly suspects this won't be enough because, while Regina's pain is real, she has already moved on with Robin Hood. Out of desperation to get a tear born from fresh heartbreak, Emma steals the heart of Violet, a girl Henry likes. Emma promises to return the heart after she is done with it, and then instructs her to break Henry's heart. When Violet rejects him, a hurt Henry goes to his mothers for comfort, just after Emma and Regina's spell fails. However, with one of Henry's tears, Emma is able to revert Merlin to human form. Hook, after Emma turns him into a Dark One, becomes consumed again with getting revenge against Mr. Gold. To move ahead with his plan to recast the Dark Curse and reach his nemesis, he gains help from Nimue, the first Dark One, whose spirit exists within him. Through Hook's body, Nimue manifests to rip out and crush Merlin's heart, since the curse requires the one sacrificing the heart to kill the one she loves most. }} Continuing to utilize the heart, Emma makes Merida return home with her. While Emma is conversing with a captive Mr. Gold, Merida attempts to shoot her with an arrow, but Emma squeezes the heart to force her to stop. She instructs Merida to take Mr. Gold into the woods and train him to fight with a sword, and Merida has no choice but to obey. In an attempt to rectify what she did to Violet and Henry in Camelot, Emma purposely frees Violet's horse Nicodemus so Henry can find him and earn Violet's admiration. While her plan succeeds, with Violet and Henry becoming closer, Henry accidentally sees Violet's memories in a dreamcatcher, in which Emma stole Violet's heart and made the girl reject him. Having done her best to push Mr. Gold to his limit, Merida leads Emma back to the campsite, where she left Mr. Gold. Emma, with the heart still in her grasp, follows along. Merida is dismayed to learn Mr. Gold already escaped, but instead of fearing her punishment, she tells Emma to hurry with crushing her heart because she is tired of being under her control. Rather than that, Emma orders her to try to kill Belle as way to push Mr. Gold into being heroic. When Mr. Gold escapes Merida's grasp, Emma orders her to ingest a potion to turn herself into a bear and continue going after Belle. After Mr. Gold reverts Merida to human form, Emma returns Merida's heart and reveals the fate of Merida's brothers, in exchange for Mr. Gold's help with pulling out Excalibur. After Hook's sacrifice to save his friends, Emma aims to rescue him from the Underworld, after discovering Mr. Gold used Killian's death to regain his Dark One powers. To revive her deceased love, she decides to follow her parents' example and do a heart split between herself and Killian. To buy Zelena's freedom, Hades fulfills Mr. Gold's demands by tearing up the contract on Belle's unborn child. Although Mr. Gold's terms with Hades are satisfied, Peter Pan doesn't let Zelena go just yet, as he plans to take her heart to revive himself. Zelena warns him that she has a protection spell on her heart, but Pan doubts her magic is strong enough to block him. As he moves to plunge his hand into Zelena's chest, Emma pushes him away from her with a spray of magic. After Mr. Gold abandons his father, Pan admits defeat by teleporting away, leaving Zelena free to go. While prepping to leave the Underworld for good, Regina pulls out Emma's heart, snaps it in half, and gives one of the halves to Emma. Emma then tries to put it in Hook's chest, but intense pain stops her, prompting Regina to recombine both halves and place the heart back in Emma's chest. Hook suspects Hades interfered, although the latter claims it's not his fault. David insists it should have worked as it did when Snow's heart was split between the both of them. However, since David was only dead for about a minute or less before the heart split revived him, his soul technically never left his body or entered the Underworld, meaning Hook has been gone from his own body for too long. Additionally, Hades points out that even if the heart split worked, Hook will be going back to a rotting body. Later, Hades pulls out Emma's heart, so she can use it to get some ambrosia. While in ambrosia temple, Emma offers her heart up for judgement by placing it on one side of a weight scale. When she suddenly feels intense chest pain, Hook tries to return the heart to her, only to be engulfed in fire. Having to choose between her heart or her lover, Emma knocks Hook out of the flames and passes the test. Meanwhile, Pan strikes a new deal with Mr. Gold by promising him the Underworld's version of Pandora's Box, in exchange for his own revival through a living heart. Mr. Gold rips out Robin's heart as a decoy in case Pan or his Shadow are watching, but he later returns the heart to Robin and puts a glamoured wineskin with water from Acheron into his father's chest. Almost immediately, Pan feels agonizing pain from the fake heart, before he melts away into green smoke. At constant odds with her darker instincts, Regina takes a serum to separate the Evil Queen into another body. After pulling out the Queen's heart, she crushes it, effectively killing a part of herself she no longer needs. However, the Queen later reforms from smoke to rip out the Dragon's heart. }} Effects The user of an enchanted heart can: *Crush it and kill the victim *Control the victim's actions and speech *Use the heart to reanimate the victim's dead bodies *Split it in half to save a crushed victim of true love *Remove the Darkness from within the victim's heart using the Sorcerer's Hat to absorb it Additionally, people with their hearts ripped out are unable to feel any true emotion until the heart is restored. If someone commits an evil act of darkness like murder, the heart will begin to blacken; and if this heart becomes completely black, the person will die. They are also immune to the effects of the Boro Grove's enchantment and the Spell of Shattered Sight. Use of Enchanted Hearts Ability To Take Hearts Recreational Ability *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold - Acquired the skill from the knowledge of the Darkness. *Cora - Was taught the skill by Rumplestiltskin. *Evil Queen/Regina Mills - Was taught the skill by Rumplestiltskin. *Peter Pan - Not known how or when he acquired the skill. *Zelena - Not known how or when she acquired the skill, possibly taught by Rumplestiltskin. *The Apprentice - Not known how or when he acquired the skill. *Emma Swan - Acquired the skill from the knowledge of the Darkness. *Nimue - Acquired the skill after drinking from the Holy Grail and gaining magic. *Hook - Acquired the skill from the knowledge of the Darkness. *Hades - Not known how or when he acquired the skill. Limited Ability *Henry Mills - Is the dubbed the "Truest Believer" and Pan gives him a one-time ability to take out his own heart. Unlike normal hearts, Henry's has a golden glow to it; a reflection of his great belief. *Hook - A special one-time potion-induced enchantment the Evil Queen places on his hook to have the power to rip out a heart. Hook reuses this enchantment by pouring the potion onto his hook. *Snow White - Gained in alternate reality, undone after alternate reality reversed. Ripped Out Hearts Resurrection Using Enchanted Hearts The action of placing a beating enchanted heart in the heartless chest of a dead person can bring them back to life. In some cases, this brings awful side effects: extreme violence and irrational thinking. *'Gerhardt' is resurrected by his brother, Victor Frankenstein, using an enchanted heart brought to his world by Rumplestiltskin. However, as a side effect of being brought back to life, Gerhardt becomes a violent and irrational creature. He ends up begging his brother to put an end to his misery. *'Daniel' is brought back to life by Dr. Whale after the curse is broken. The same side effects are developed, leading to Daniel ripping off Dr. Whale's arm. Regina ends up turning Daniel to dust, as he begs her to. *'Prince Charming' is brought back to life by Regina using half of Snow White's heart. However, due to their true love, they are able to share one heart, and thus there are no apparent side effects. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. es:Corazones encantadas de:Verzauberte Herzen it:Cuori incantati Category:Magic